1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent conductive film and a method of producing the same, and particularly to a transparent conductive film used for a touch panel or the like and a method of producing the same.
In addition, the present invention relates to a touch panel using a transparent conductive film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in various electronic devices such as a portable information device, a touch panel that can be used in combination with a display device such as a liquid crystal display device and performs an input operation to an electronic device by touching a screen has come into wide use.
For example, JP2013-206315A discloses a touch panel in which a first electrode formed of a stripped copper wiring is formed on a front surface of a transparent insulating substrate and a second electrode formed of a stripped copper wiring is formed on a rear surface of the transparent insulating substrate in a direction orthogonal to the copper wiring of the first electrode.
In the touch panel, specular reflection is reduced and contrast is improved by forming a blackened layer formed of a black copper oxide coating film at the end portion of the copper wiring which becomes a viewing side, in the case in which the touch panel is mounted in a display device or the like, out of both the copper wirings of the first electrode and the copper wiring of the second electrode. For example, in the case in which the first electrode formed on the front surface of the transparent insulating substrate is arranged on the viewing side, a blackened layer is formed at each of the end portion of the copper wiring of the first electrode on the side opposite to the transparent insulating substrate and the end portion of the copper wiring of the second electrode on the side close to the transparent insulating substrate.